


Life Is Like A Sandwich (The More You Add To It The Better It Becomes)

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Subway almost wrecked Sean and Johnny's budding relationship and how Johnny really needs to learn how to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Like A Sandwich (The More You Add To It The Better It Becomes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hooockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooockey/gifts).



> This is a gift for hockeymcjesus on twitter.
> 
> Based on the prompt: "johnny i'm really tired of subway can we eat something else" 
> 
> This ended up going in a direction and in a universe I did not anticipate but I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope this is to your liking!
> 
> Thanks also to alotofthingsdifferent for arranging this whole exchange.

“I’m back and I brought food!”

It’s a struggle for Sean not to roll his eyes as Johnny swings around the corner holding up two subs like the spoils of war and grinning broadly. His body wants to curl up next to Johnny and get fed, to embrace his Alpha and let him know how pleased he is that he’s a provider. He wants to yell at his body to shut the hell up. Buying a sandwich, no matter how tasty, does not a provider make. And, hell, this is the fourth time this week that Johnny had defaulted to Subway for their meal together. The first time had been cute and the second he had been so fucked out he probably would have purred for just about anything Johnny had done just to get him back into the bed with him. But now three weeks into this, whatever this is, Sean is getting a little weary of the constant onslaught of subs. He really has nothing against repetition. He’s a hockey player process and repetition are a key part of his life, but this seeming obsession Johnny has with Subway is bordering on ludicrous. 

He slides down onto the kneeling cushion in front of the couch anyway, letting Johnny get settled in behind him. They hadn’t done this the first few times they had been together but after Johnny had declared he wanted to hand feed Sean they had decided that it would be easier to do this with a more traditional setup. He had been so tense the first time, unsure of how to hold himself. He hadn’t exactly been a model student during dynamics classes, too preoccupied with hockey to even give a thought to some potential future Alpha and their needs. Johnny had been just as awkward and stiff trying to feed him. Breaking off weirdly huge bites and his timing had been shit. But after a few tries and getting mayonnaise all over Sean’s nose a few times they had settled into a comfortable system. Now Sean relaxes back against Johnny’s knees, enjoying the feeling of being smaller that his Alpha, enveloped in Johnny’s green apple and woodsmoke scent. It is the contentedness wafting off of Johnny as he sets up the feeding tray that convinces Sean to just let the Subway thing go. It can be a problem for another day, and besides he’s hungry.

And he just keeps letting it go, from one day until the next. Ignoring it in favor of how happy Johnny seems and how well they’re both playing lately. But watching Johnny get fawned over by the media and the fans, watching slender young Omegas, Omegas who are actually smaller than Johnny, sidling up and flirting with him starts to grate on Sean’s nerves. He can’t help but notice that Johnny is never possessive of him in public, never takes hold of him like Gio does with Joe or even scents him after games like Kari’s Alpha. And he definitely never cooks for him like Alphas are meant to. Thoughts like that grow and fester until he finds himself sitting in his stall after practice watching Johnny swan off to go do some signing thing or PR nonsense without even a backwards look towards Sean. And that’s the last straw.

He knows he’s not the best Omega, just barely on the spectrum, one step above a Beta, but he thought, thinks, he is worth more than a sandwich. A sandwich made by someone else at that! He can hear his grandmother telling him “Frowning causes wrinkles and no Alpha wants a wrinkly Omega” as his brow furrows but he just doesn’t care right then.

Johnny is a great Alpha, a fucking beautiful hockey player, he could have anyone he wanted, Sean knows. What if Sean, like those fucking sandwiches are just convenient, just something to tide him over until he has time to find a real Omega. 

Sean fights down the rising panic at the thought. Johnny wouldn’t do that, Johnny wants him, Johnny is going to claim him any day now, it is just hockey season is so busy and he wants the claiming to be special. Sean repeats these thoughts to himself over and over trying to slow his breathing. But these facts which had been so clear to him, so true to him, before suddenly seem like the delusions of a love struck Omega. And oh god, he does love Johnny, loves that fucker with every fiber of his being. Shit. When did that happen? When did he stop just wanting Johnny and start needing him? Any attempt he had been making to calm down failed miserably and he knows he is close to hyperventilating but he just. can’t . stop. A heavy hand falls on his heaving shoulders. His eyes are clenched shut but the distinct scent of thyme and blackberries meets his nose. It’s Boller then. His suspicion is confirmed seconds later by the mild rumble of his voice.

“You alright there Monny?”

Sean tries to speak, to force sounds past his rapid breaths but he can’t seem to do anything but let out a frankly embarrassing little mewl. 

“Alright, kid. It’s gonna be alright” Boller says as soothingly his he can when he smells like he’s on the edge of panic himself, bitter anise and burnt orange coming through. “Just breathe with me ok, listen to the sound of my breaths, in and out, in and out”

Sean tries to obey, tries to be a good Omega, but he just can't seems to get into that rhythm with Brandon and somehow that just makes it all worse, he can’t even breathe the way he;s supposed to, why would Johnny ever want to keep him? Now his eyes are watering and fuck everything, he is not crying in the damn locker room. He does have some pride. Though apparently not much as he bursts into tears at the first wave of Johnny’s scent as it re-enters the locker room, laden with confusion and concern. 

“Monny? Sean? What wrong? Did someone hurt you?” His last question ends in a growl.

Sean has to shake his head no as he fights to get his breathing back under control. He is starting to get a bit light headed. Johnny sits down next to him, pulling sean into his side and giving off a gentle rumble a step below a Alpha growl. That more than anything else soothes enough of the frantic panic away for Sean to take a couple of slow freeing breaths. 

“That’s right, just breathe slowly with me, listen to the sound of my voice, it will all be ok.”

Once Sean can finally breathe again, think clearly again he just sags against Johnny’s side, exhausted. Johnny tilts his head down to press a kiss to the crown of Sean’s head. 

“What got into you?” He asks voice gentle but somehow still demanding. Sean struggle to find the words to explain.

“I just...am I not worth it to you?”

Johnny looks confused and his scent is concerned. “Not worth what?”

“Taking care of, properly taking care of, like an Omega you want to keep”

Johnny makes a wounded noise looking stricken. “Sean, you aren’t like an Omega I want to keep. ”

Sean feels something inside himself begin to wither and die in that moment. He thought he was prepared but --“You are the only Omega I want to keep.” 

Johnny’s hands tilt his face down.

“I bring you Subway all the time because” and now he looks a little shamefaced one hand rubbing the back of his neck, “I, well, I can’t cook, not really, definitely not good enough to feed you, not like you deserve.” 

Sean feels a little thrill at the idea that Johnny thinks he deserves nice things and a massive weight lifts from his shoulders. Johnny wasn’t being dismissive with his food choices he was being thoughtful. 

 

“I know I’m not objectively the best Alpha but I am trying and--” Those words so closely mirror Sean’s thoughts earlier in the day that he can’t help but start laughing. “Why are you laughing?”

“We’re such idiots. I fucking love you, you goof. I don’t care if you can’t make anything other than cereal, I’m still gonna love you.”

Johnny is blushing now, a beet red color that seems unique to him and his humiliation, but his scent is sweet and pleased and his eyes are bright. Something in him seems to solidify and suddenly Johnny is sliding out from underneath Sean’s weight and kneeling in front of him. Sean’s breath catches in his throat. An Alpha only kneels for an Omega for one reason. 

“Sean Monahan, Omega of my heart, I don’t have any token for you, I’m not prepared for this, but I couldn’t let you go another moment thinking you aren’t worth the world to me. You are the world to me. And I will do anything if you would agree to be my bonded mate.”

The locker room is so silent you could hear a pin drop. Sean makes a face like he has to think about it even though every last part of him is screaming “YES”. 

“Anything?” He asks because even in this moment he can’t surrender the urge to tease Johnny. 

“Absolutely anything” Johnny confirms looking dead serious but somewhat wary.

“Well, then we are going to have to look into some cooking classes for you mister, because you are going to need to learn how to keep your Omega with the lifestyle to which I’ve decided to become accustomed to.”

Johnny looks startled for a moment before his expression clears. “My Omega? Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes you idiot.” Sean pulls Johnny up to his feet so that they can kiss, ignoring the sounds of their teammates hooting and hollering in the background. 

There is Subway served at the bonding ceremony. Sean doesn’t give a flying fuck. He got the only important thing he wanted out of this deal. He got Johnny and he would eat a thousand subs to keep him.


End file.
